


Vampire Proof

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Helen technically being the Dom in this one, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, but well, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Helen finds a new use for her vampire proof straps.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Vampire Proof

“You know when you said you were going to tie me up-“ Nikola said as he struggled against his bindings –“I expected you to do it with,you know.” 

“Something you could get out of?” Helen hummed with a smirk as she embraced him from behind, letting her fingers dance against his chest. 

“Yes, actually. Why do you have vampire proof ties anyway? I am the only vampire alive.” 

“I bought them after Rome”, she admitted. “Just in case you got creative again.” 

“Oh,” he said, sounding a bit disappointed. “I thought you bought them so you could do this.” 

“I had a feeling I will end up having to restrain you one day,” Helen shrugged. “Admittedly, I didn’t think too much about the possibility of fucking you senseless afterwards, but well. Life can be surprising sometimes.” At this, she let her hand wander down his body, relishing the way he tensed under her touch. Her fingers found his crotch and she grabbed him through his pants, squeezing hard. 

“Fuck, Helen,” he moaned as he pushed himself into her touch. 

“So hard already,” she said on an appreciative tone, and if he hadn’t been sure before he had a praise kink, all his doubts on the matter were gone now. Her touch was gone way sooner than he would have liked, though. 

“Here’s how this will work out,” she said as she stuck one hand in his hair and pulled hard, exposing one side of his neck to her. “I will do everything I can to make you come,” she whispered seductively in his ear. “And trust me, I can be very convincing when it comes to that,” she continued as she sucked on his earlobe. “But if you do it before I do, well. I promise you’ll regret it. Are we clear?” she asked as her other hand found its way to his crotch again. She pushed his head to the side and sank her teeth into his neck, causing him to moan. Still, he wasn’t the type to refuse a challenge, so he nodded. 

“Alright, but this will end with you screaming, just so you know,” he warned her. 

She gave no answer to that and instead kneeled in front of him, a smirk playing on her lips. She pulled down the zipper of his pants, her fingers not stopping until they got him out of his underwear. Then, she stopped for a second, admiring the view in front of her. He was already impossibly hard, his veins throbbing all over his considerable length, and her body responded to that almost instantaneously, a pang of desire hitting her in the lower part of her abdomen. It would have been so easy to take him right there, to ride him until she screamed his name, and there was a part of her that wanted to do just that. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked with that insufferable smirk of his and that was when she decided she was going to make him suffer. 

“I brought this for the wine, actually,” she said as she took an ice bucket from next to the chair he was tied up to. “But seems to me you need the cooling more,” she said as she took an ice cube out of the bucket and placed it against the tip of his cock, causing him to hiss in pain. She rubbed the cube up and down his length, relishing the way he moaned at that, and when the ice started to melt and drip down his erection, she licked the drops clean. Then, she gripped him tight with one hand, her thumb flicking over his slit before she replaced it with her lips. Her mouth was hot on his skin and he tried desperately to push himself into her mouth, but before he had the chance to do that she was gone from his reach. 

“Helen, please,” he whimpered, and God, he sounded so needy it was almost embarrassing. 

“Please, what?” she asked on an amused gone as she straddled him, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Fuck me,” he pleaded, and in a second, her lips were against his, her tongue deep in his mouth as she rubbed herself against him. 

“We'll get there,” she said as she began unbuttoning her shirt. “But I believe you promised to make me scream first.” She dropped her shirt on the floor and then unclasped her bra, leaving herself fully exposed to him. In a second, his mouth was on her right breast, his eyes darkening as his tongue flicked over her nipple, turning it into a hard, wet mess. She moaned despite herself as she arched into his touch, relishing the way it made the tension build up in her lower abdomen. 

She was soaking wet by the time he got to her other nipple, her mind berating her for prolonging this game between them for a lot longer than she was supposed to. Still, she wanted more of this, she decided as she grabbed his shoulders in order to keep herself balances as she rubbed against his crotch. She still had her skirt on, but this didn’t prevent her to feel the way he throbbed under her touch, his erection hard enough for her to feel it through all the layers of clothing that were between them. She rocked her hips against him, her underwear sliding against her wetness giving her barely a fraction of the friction she craved. 

“Your neck, Helen,” he growled, nothing but demanding at that point, and it was almost shameful how fast she obliged to that. She leaned on to him as he bit her hard, his mouth sucking on her neck. She shouldn’t have liked this as much as she did, but the feel of his mouth on her skin was intoxicating. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy now, the loss of blood getting to her, but it felt too good to stop him. Luckily, he was responsible enough for both of them, so he stopped, grinning at the sound of protest that left her throat. 

“Delicious, as always”, he said with a content sigh, licking his lips clean of her blood. She shot him a glare at that, but her grin turned almost predatory when she reached between them and grabbed his erection in her hand. A flick of her thumb over its head was enough to make it drip with precum and just like that, her touch was gone and she unstraddled him and sat on a table in front of him. 

“We had a deal,” she said with a smirk, relishing the look on his face. 

“Come on, Helen, you want this as much as I do,” he pleaded. 

“True. The difference between us is that my hands are not tied,” she said with a grin. Her eyes not living his, she let her fingers caress her neck, coating them in her blood. 

“You really did a number on me, this time,” she muttered before sucking her fingers clean. Then, she grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard, her lips parting with a sigh as she pinched her nipples until they hardened. She was a vision like that, blood dripping from her neck down to her breasts, her nipples pert and glistening with sweat and that damn look in her eyes that made him crazy. He struggled against his bindings, making the chair bang on the floor, but he was unable to free himself. 

She loved seeing him struggling like that, she decided as she got out of her skirt, remaining only in her underwear. She opened her legs for him, taking it slowly as she teased herself over her underwear. She was soaking wet and he was painfully aware of that, his heightened senses making him hear the slick sounds her lingerie made as it rubbed to her folds. She got out of her underwear, finally exposing herself fully to his view as she let two fingers inside her. She stood up and closed the distance between them, letting him suck her fingers clean of her arousal. 

“See how wet you made me?” she asked and before he had the chance to answer, she got away from him, her hips swaying as she backed off and sat on the table again. She leaned on her back, spreading her legs as she dipped two fingers inside her again, bringing some of her juices over her swollen clit. She let her thumb flick over it as she rode her fingers, biting her lip when the pressure inside her began almost too much to handle. 

“Right there, Nikola,” she moaned with her eyes closed as her fingers picked up the pace and she curled them inside her, bringing herself to the edge. “Fuck, you feel so good,” she sighed, her eyes closed shut. Normally, he would have had to work hard for that kind of praise, so she imagined this was going to antagonize him even further. 

She was so far gone she barely registered the sound of his chair hitting the floor hard and breaking into pieces. Before she knew it, he was atop of her, pinning her body with his own against the table. He placed his hands at the back of her neck, his bindings digging into her hair as he forced her to look up at him. 

“What were you saying?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Took you a while to figure out the chair wasn’t vampire proof, huh?” she asked with an equally devilish grin as she took in the destruction in front of her. There were splinters all over the floor and she assumed he had hit the chair on the ground, causing it to break. 

“You wanted this,” he said as he shook his head in disbelief. “But you said-” 

“I know what I said,” Helen laughed. “But you’re so much more fun when you’re not listening to- ah!” Whatever she wanted to say died on her lips as he slammed into her, hard. He slid out of her, only the tip of his cock teasing her entrance before he pushed himself into her again, harder this time, causing her to cry out his name. Her heels dug in his ass as he picked up the pace, pounding into her again and again until all coherent thoughts were gone from her mind, and all she could think about was the way he filled her perfectly, so deliciously hard it stretched her out, his fingers caressing her scalp as his lips were doing sinful things with her neck, not biting yet but teasing enough to drive her mad with desire. It soon became too much for her to handle and she felt her walls clenching around him as her orgasm hit her in waves. He came soon after, her name barely louder than a whisper on his lips as he did so. 

“You’re not gonna untie me anytime soon, are you?” he asked, a smile playing on his lips as he placed his head against her chest, enjoying the way her heart beat faster than ever. 

“And miss the chance of finding out exactly what you can do with your hands tied up? I don’t think so.” 

“Tease,” he laughed, earning himself a kiss. 


End file.
